Woven from Dimensions
by Arrowwood15
Summary: Sera Journey is charged with an extreme and possibly perilous task: unite worlds and prevent a dimensional collapse. And how is she to do this? By making the entire Super Smash Brothers roster work together and get along. This ought to go well. Rated T because I am seriously paranoid. Will update very soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back with a new Fanfiction! Not a one-shot, don't worry. This one is going to go on for as long as I want it to. Reviews are appreciated. By the way, this story may take place in the Super Smash Bros universe, but there will be references to other Nintendo franchises and characters, none of which I own. OK, I'm done talking. Enjoy!**

Sera Journey stood on a pulsing platform in a gap between dimensions. Around her was swirling blackness, and in front of her was a ghostly disembodied white hand. Her next client.

How come they always sent her to take these kinds of jobs?

"You have arrived…" said the hand's echo-y, masculine voice. It reverberated around, giving the illusion that the place Sera was standing in had walls. A ploy to make this place easier for human minds to comprehend.

 _For_ normal _humans to comprehend._

"Yes, I have indeed arrived, and I would appreciate it if you could state your business so I can get to work." Sera replied in a sassy tone without missing a beat. If this guy…eh…hand…wanted her respect, he would either state his rank or prove himself to be her superior.

And proving yourself superior to an interdimensional sorceress could prove difficult. Actually, technically, Sera wasn't a sorceress. She was a necromancer, an animator. She fingered one of the knives sheathed at her side and let the ghost of a smile creep onto her face at the prospect of getting to prove her abilities again. It had been a long time since her guild had allowed her to take a solo mission. All because of that one incident involving time and swords.

"In that case, some call me Master Hand. I will not waste your time with any more formalities," the hand responded. He didn't sound offended. Although, it was hard to tell, since he had that indifferent-and-yet-dramatic announcer tone about him. "I have collected a… 'roster' of capable fighters from multiple dimensions. I know you and your kind are masters of all worlds, so I wish for you to get my roster… acclimated with each other."

"In other words, you want me to get a huge group of people from entirely different worlds to cooperate?" Sera inquired drily.

"More than that. I want you to bring all of my roster's worlds together."

At this, she raised an eyebrow at Master Hand. "Why, exactly?"

Master Hand shifted and flexed his fingers, which looked slightly terrifying, considering each one was about five feet long. "This cluster of worlds, this dimension, is slowly drifting apart. The dimensional weaving holding the worlds together is growing thin. Soon, it will break, and, when it does-"

"I know perfectly well what will happen," Sera cut him off. She had seen this happen before. As the worlds became more and more independent of each other, the weaving broke, and all of the worlds were destroyed. That entire dimension became nothingness. Sera glanced around at the void surrounding her. In fact, the place where she was right now might not be a gap between dimensions at all. This might be the remnants of a dimension that was destroyed. And the pulsing platform…it might be part of the weaving that was still drifting around.

She internally shuddered.

"Will you accept this task, Sera Journey?" Master Hand asked her.

"Depends on how much you'll pay me." She responded. Business is business.

"If you succeed in you task within 9 months, I will pay you and your affiliates with whatever you desire."

"Oh really?" Sera said with mock-innocence. "Anything?"

"You have my word of honor."

"All right." Sera folded her arms across her chest. "That's all I need. Now send me to wherever you need me to be, and I'll carry out my task." This was not going to be her easiest task, but no way was she contacting her guild and dropping out. She had to prove herself.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_ She thought just before Master Hand unceremoniously sent her flying through dimensions at the speed of light. And then, just before she was about to re-form, _famous last words._


	2. Chapter 2

Sera Journey gracefully re-materialized and landed on soft green grass. She had arrived.

Considering that he was an all-powerful ruler of this dimension, Master Hand really could've done better to accommodate for his roster.

All there was, as far as she could see, was a big, grassy field with the occasional tree or hill dotted here and there. No source of food, or water, no shelter. Just nature and an open blue sky.

The 'roster' appeared to be pretty widely spread. Everyone was huddled together in little groups. There were a few people sitting in the shade of a tree (she wasn't one hundred percent sure they were actually people), a few more on top of one of the little hills, actually it was more of a knoll, and groups dotted around the entire place, really.

Just then, one of her knives floated out of its sheath to hover beside her. Her knives had minds of their own, thanks to her. She had animated then and given both of them a spirit, a brain, and a personality. Her other knife came out of its sheath to hover on her other side, just below her shoulder. The knives were in sync with her thoughts, so she could control their movements if necessary. Fighting using them and her magic simultaneously made her nearly invincible.

The knife on her left tapped her shoulder, and sent a bunch of unpleasant images of the probable future into her brain.

She sighed. "I know. This isn't going to work out well for us, is it? But you heard what Master Hand said. We have to do this."

Her other knife came out of its sheath to hover on her other side, just below her shoulder. The knives were in sync with her thoughts, so she could control their movements if necessary. Fighting using them and her magic simultaneously made her nearly invincible.

Sera looked around. No one had even noticed she had arrived.

Time to change that.

Using only her willpower and her magic, she suddenly vaporized everyone in the field and teleported them to where she was in half a second. Then, in the next second, she was hovering a few feet above them all, where she could address everyone at once.

 _Oh, wow,_ she thought after looking at the confused crowd. _They're a…mixed bunch._

And that was an understatement. They had everything from sentient marshmallows and penguins to demonic wizards. And after they got over their confusion, it didn't look like she was their absolute favorite person.

"Greetings!" Sera said to the roster. "My name is Sera Journey. And for 9 months, I am in charge of you."

This was not met with the most positive of responses.

"Where exactly did you get that authority?" demanded a blue-haired woman with her hand on the hilt of a sword.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked what looked like a bipedal blue falcon.

"How did you even do that?" questioned a pre-teen looking angel.

"I don't know about these guys, but I don't need a baby-sitter!" A blue hedgehog said.

"Just who do you think you are?" inquired a green-haired woman holding a long staff.

Finally, Sera interrupted. "Master Hand put me up to this, all right? I'm here to make all of you"-she made a wide gesture toward the crowd- "get along."

"Good luck with that," muttered a tunic-wearing elven teenager.

Sera inwardly sighed. This was going to be the longest 9 months of her entire life. "Right now, I'm going to warp all of you to a facility of my own creation, where you will live for a while. OK? If you have more questions, you can ask them there."

And then, without another word, the crowded field became barren and peaceful once more.


End file.
